


Double Dicking

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge for the prompt: double dicking.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Double Dicking

Easing down onto Cas’ cock wasn’t something that Dean would call difficult anymore. With how often they got it on, Dean was usually open and ready to take any pounding dished out. Because Cas and Jimmy had twin cocks, and both monsters at that, they often got jealous of who got to go first. 

Dean decided to compromise. If he could find a way to satisfy both of them simultaneously, then they’d both be happy and he’d probably get the pounding of his life. 

With Cas’ cock stretching him open wide, Jimmy carefulled eased fingers in alongside the length, coated in copious amounts of lube. Once he got any easy two inside, Dean was panting at the stretch and Cas was moaning at the pressure surrounding his cock. 

“ _Jesus_ , Dean. You’re just taking my fingers like a two-dollar whore. I can’t wait to get inside that tight heat―It’s gonna be phenomenal,” Jimmy commented. 

“Just―get inside of me already. Cas keeps rubbing my prostate and I can’t decide if I wanna kiss him or slap him.”

Teasingly, Cas gave a gentle thrust up into Dean’s body, making the hunter alight with pleasure. “I didn’t know you were into slapping, Dean.”

“I’m about to be into hanging too, if you don’t―”

Jimmy pushed a third finger in and added his pinky a second later. Wriggling them to ensure a stretch, he made Dean gasp. 

“Fuck, I’m so full,” Dean moaned. 

“You’re about to be more full in a second,” Jimmy said, easing his fingers out. 

The worst part of double penetration, it seemed, was the positioning. With Cas on the bottom, Dean sandwiched in the middle, and Jimmy topping, there were a lot of limbs and adjusting going on. 

Once Jimmy lined up property with Dean’s hole, it was a waiting game of easing his thick cock inside the tight hole. He slowly tried to push the head in, whimpering when it slid into the hole along with Cas’ cock. 

It took Dean time to adjust to the thick width of the shaft, the member steady pressing in, but the pressure and fullness was amazing. Split open on thick, twin cocks, Dean had to fight not to come untouched. Cas helped by holding the base of his cock while Jimmy entered him, but only barely. Dean was a hair off from coming all over Cas’ chest. 

Jimmy was the one, they decided, who would do the thrusting. The man slowly eased his cock out until the head was barely inside before he thrust back inside. Building up a pace, they all began to rock together with Jimmy setting the pace. 

“Jim, fuck. I’m gonna come,” Castiel groaned out, before he clamped his eyes shut and came into Dean’s greedy hole, slicking the way for his twin. 

Dean followed next, once Cas released the base of his cock, spurting his seed between his and Cas’ chests. Jimmy came a minute later, pulling out and coming over Dean’s stretched hole that Cas was still inside. 

“My ass is gonna be sore,” Dean complained. “You’d both better kiss it for me.”

“We will,” they said at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
